Secrets and lies of Allison and Scott
by scorpio07
Summary: When Allison learns the truth about Scott, her family forces her to move in with the Quartermaines, relatives of Allison's mother who doesn't know the Argent's dark secret. But when Scott and Stiles shows up things go from bad to worse when a sociopathic artist named Franco comes into the picture and has an idea for his next masterpiece. Dead werewolves and Jason Morgan.


Chapter 1 (disclaimer I do not own "General Hospital" or "Teen Wolf")

As soon as I saw Scott turn into a werewolf my heart stopped. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. For he was covered in hair along his face and his eyes were a gold color that sent a small chill up my spine. I didn't want to believe it but it was staring at me right in the face. My name is Allison Archent I'm 17 years old, werewolf hunter and as of a few seconds ago I just found out that my boyfriend is a werewolf. As soon as my dad blew the horn Scott jumped off the hood of his Jeep and disappeared into the night. Slowly I made my way off the bus and nearly fell over if it wasn't for my dad. "Allison are you ok?" he asked as I nodded. for I couldn't speak. "It's ok, you're fine no one is going to hurt you." he said reassuring me even though I didn't need it. By the time we got back to the house my mother was freaking out. "What the hell happened?!" she demanded as my dad lead me up the stars and into my bedroom. "What's going on? Is Allison alright?" my Aunt asked as my father replied "now's not the time. besides I need to talk to you." he snapped as my Aunt gave him a sly smile and said "ok fine, I'll wait out here."

"No go down stars I don't want Allison to hear this just yet."

"But..." I demanded as my father then turned to me and said "I know you want to know what is going on but right now I need you to trust me."

"How can I trust you when I know deep down what you are going to do to Scott."

"Because you need to have faith Allison for I sware I will not touch Scott." he replied as he then lead me into my room and closed the door. Down stars I could barley hear what my father, my mom and my aunt were talking about but managed to hear a little. "I can't believe you told her!" my father snapped as my aunt replied "Come on Chris what's it going to hurt if she knows about us? About him? I mean don't you think she should be prepared?"

"You know dam well I want her to be prepared but I didn't want her to find out so soon!"

"Enough!" my mother snapped "this isn't the time or place to be arguing weather or not it was best for Allison to know about your families dirty little secret."

"Victoria's right besides I feel it's best that you and Allison go."

"Go? Go where?" Kate asked as my father Chris replied "the Quartermans they have no clue about us and they live in a remote location that will keep the two of you safe."

"You mean from the Alfa and the rest of our family."

"Right, Victoria help Allison pack, I want her and Kate out of here by tonight." as soon as I heard those words I started to cry. There was no way in hell was going to leave Beckon Hills and not be here to protect Scott. As soon as I heard my mother coming up the stars I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes. For I knew she hated it when I cried and would yell at me for it. "Allison may I come in?" she asked as I replied "yes." my mother is tail has red hair cut so short she could pass for a guy, thin lips and a nasty temper. "I don't know if you have heard but you and your Aunt Kate are going to be leaving tonight."

"Where?" I asked as my mother replied "Port Charles, you're staying with my sister Monaca and her family." "Oh." I said as I continued to stare out my window. The full moon shined through my window and on me. How I wished I was with Scott right now. How I wish I could be a werewolf and be able to be with him for the rest of our lives. But my mother interrupted my thought when she said "I don't know how long you are going to be there but I think it would be best if you packed some warm and cool cloths." "Alright." I said as the same thought raced through my mind "My boyfriend is a werewolf."

Chapter 2

As soon as Kate and I pulled out of the drive way I looked back at the three story manor and watched as my parents waved goodbye. I watched them until they were out of sight and it was just me and Kate. "So Allison do you want to listen to so music? Talk?"

"Neither." I replied as Kate then went back to just driving. "Are they all like that?" I asked as my Aunt gave me a quick look and said "all what?"

"Werewolves? Are they all evil or are they good?"

"Depends on the situation."

"Like what?"

"Well let's say you're out hunting and a werewolf has just pinned you to the ground. You know he or she is going to kill you because the beast has killed before so naturally in order to save your life you kill it before it kills you."

"That's not what I meant." I said but before my aunt could reply I heard a howl that sounded more like a cry. "Scott?" I whispered as I saw the sign that read "Now leaving Beckon Hills have a nice day." We drove for what felt like hours until we reached the Quartermain house. It looked more like a mansion than a home. The place was over five stories and it looked like there were more than 18 rooms. As soon as we polled in the drive way Kate said "Here it is, home sweet home." Kate said as I muttered "more like prison."

Chapter 3

As soon as we got out of the car, my mom's sister Monica came walking toward us. Monica is slightly shorter than my mom has bleach blond hair, hazel eyes and is the head of General Hospital. "Kate! Allison! You guys made it." she said as she gave Kate a hug and then turned to me and pinched my cheek like something my grandmother would do. "Yeah traffic was a bitch but we made didn't we Allison?"

"Sure." I replied as Monica let us into the mansion. Once inside I noticed nothing really changed much. The huge main living room was twice the size of my bedroom. The room was bright, and nearly blinded me when Monica turned on the lights. The stars were lined with brown carpet so my uncle could get up and down the stars easily. "Well let me give you a tour of the house. It's been a while since you guys have been here..." Monica went on as I drowned her out. Frist she showed us the kitchen and bragged about how she re-did it and made it look bigger. Then she showed us the rest of the house and were Kate and I would be sleeping. "Kate you get the guest bedroom and Allison you can sleep in Tracy's old room." Monica replied as I headed up stairs. Once I made it to the first floor I kept looking around at all the old pictures of the Quarterman line. Frist there was my great grandfather Edward who died three years ago. I've never met him but I've heard rumors that he liked to force his grandchildren into the ELQ business that no matter who ran it always seemed to crash and burn. Next was Tracy my second Aunt and not the nicest person you'll ever meet. She's like a cross between a scorpion and a cobra who will melt into any guys arms that she can find. Espaslly Luke Spencer. Luke is a sneaky guy who loves to gamble, drink, and fall in love with young or older women. He's been a family friend for as long as I can remember but I've only meet him once. Because if something goes wrong or he's gotten himself in trouble which is ALL THE TIME he disappears. Sometimes he comes back for a month or just two days then takes off again. The next picture showed Monica and my Uncle Alan, who was so busy with his job that I hardly ever saw him. And when I did I was 5 and it was Christmas, other than that my Uncle was never around. The last three where Aj, Jason, and Michael, Michael is the only cusent besides Molly and Cristiana that I can stand. Michael is nice, understanding and the world's best guitar player. Molly is an amazing writer and the only one who's close to my age. She's like the sister I've always wanted. As for Cristiana her and I had a falling out so we don't talk much. Then there were the so called re-ject pictures that included Aj but also included Jason. As soon as I made it to my temporary bedroom, I sat my suitcase, purse, computer bag, and I-pod on the bed then walked over to the window. Staring out into the warm night I could see a huge forest that covered most of the property along with a small lake where I saw a few people taking a nightly swim. Suddenly the door to my bedroom opened and my Aunt Kate walked in. "I know this isn't what you were expecting but this is the only family who doesn't know our families dirty little secret." "I know it's just I barley know these people." I replied as I walked back over to my bed and sat down. "You know Michael, Molly and Christiana." My aunt added as she too sat down on my bed. "I know what I meant was I barley know anyone in this house."

"Well then this gives you the chance to get to know them." Kate replied as I hung my head. "Who knows you might even meet a guy." "I don't want to meet a guy!" I snapped as I shot off the bed "I want HIM!" and without another word I stormed out of my room, down the hall and ran out the back door were I made my way to the boat house and cried. Visions of Scott entered my mind as I tried to call out to him. "Scott," I whispered and sobbed at the same time "Scott, please come back to me please." Suddenly my cell phone rang and when I picked it up my heart jumped it was Lydia.

Chapter 4 (Scott)

Every inch of me felt as though it was on fire. For I couldn't get that image out of my head. It cut me to the core knowing that Allison of all people saw me like this, a monster who should be shot rather than loved. For a moment I couldn't bring myself to accept the fact that she was gone. But the more I thought about it I knew deep down Allison wasn't coming back to Beckon Hills. My name is Scott McCall I'm 17 years old, a lacrosse player and as of this year a werewolf. It all started when Stiles desisted to tell me that his father who works for the police over heard him talking about a dead body cut in half. Well we went into the woods and you can only guess how well that went. Stiles got caught by his father and was grounded for a week and I got bitten by a werewolf. Sitting in the vet office where I work I kept replaying the moment over and over again in my head. Allison and I had just left the dance and were going to make out on one of the buses. She looked so beautiful in that black Goth dress that made her look like a vampire. And her eyes shined like the sun at twilight. Then it all fell apart. Allison's father Chris and his werewolf hunting friends decided to jump me. Out of fear I jumped and shifted into my werewolf form. I'll never forget the look of sheer terror on Allison's face as she saw me for the first time as a werewolf. I felt ashamed of myself knowing that I may very well have lost the one person who truly cared about me for me. "Scott?" said a voice I knew too well. "Stiles? what are you doing here?" I asked as he walked over and sat down next to me. "I heard about what happened and wanted to make sure you were ok." "I'm not ok Stiles I miss her!" "Allison, yeah I know I heard. Look if it makes you feel any better I over heard my dad talking and they caught the Alpha." "You mean YOU'RE dad caught a blood thirsty Alpha?" "Well not nesairly caught, it was more like found."

"I don't get it, which is it?"

"Well if you must know Derek killed the Alpha and then well became the Alpha," "Yeah I know that but how on earth did your father find the body?"

"Oh right, well with Allison's father's help he managed to find it." "Hold on a sec. Allison's father helped your father find the ALPHA?!"

"Yeah I know pretty shocking shit if you ask me." "That's an understatement." I replied then noticed the blood stain on Stile's shirt. "Stiles are you ok?"

"What do you mean?" he asked

"There's blood on your shirt."

"Blood? what are you, HOLLY SHIT!" Stiles shouted as he noticed for the first time the tear in his white dress shirt. "How did that happen?"

"I don't know! Maybe Derek bit me or it could have been Peter." "It doesn't matter who bit you Stiles it means your like me now."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Stiles asked as I replied "I don't know for all I know it could turn you or kill you." "I don't wanna die!" Stiles whimpered. Fear rose inside the both of us as crazy thoughts raced through our minds. What would happen when Stiles shifted into a werewolf. Would he be like me and be able to control it? Or would he be as out of control as Peter was when he decided that the best way to get revenge for his families death is to go on a killing spree? Or would he die? The more we thought about this the more we came to realize that Derek would now be after both of us. Suddenly my cell phone rang and without thinking I picked it up. Thinking it was Allison I said "Allison before you say anything I," "Scott? Hunny are you alright?" my mom asked her voice slightly cracking. "I'm fine mom I'll be home in a little bit." "Scott you need to come home now! It's passed your curfew and I've been worried sick." "Alright I'm on my way," "Good, and Scott don't do this to me again." "I won't." " Ok, oh and by the way if you see or run into Stiles, tell him his father just called he said that there was an emergency and he was going to be out of town so Stiles is going to be staying with us." "Why is my father out of town?" Stiles whispered as I shrugged. "Well I'm gonna let you go Scott just come on home." "Ok by." I said then hung up. "Come on Stiles we better get going before my mom starts to worry." I said as we climbed into Stile's Jeep and sped off into the night.

Chapter 5 (Scott)

We had just gotten to my house when it started to down pour. Lighting crashed through the sky like live wire fallowed by a loud bang. Getting inside the house Stiles and I headed striate up stars and into my bedroom where I closed it and locked the door. "When do you think it will happen?" Stiles asked as I started closing all the blinds in my room. "When the moon is at its highest peak, then and only then will you change. Why do ask?" "Oh no reason just I was wondering because I'm starting to grow CLAWS!"

"What?" I stammered as Stiles showed me his hands. Sure enough claws had grown and light brown hair was covering some of his hands and arms. "We've gotta do something before I have the sudden urge to kill."

"Don't worry I don't think you're going to have that problem." I said as Stiles added "why?"

"Well for one you've shifted and you haven't killed me."

"I did?" Stiles replied as he looked at himself in the merrio. "I did! Oh man I guess the whole worrying thing worked."

"that's good." I said as I crashed down on my bed. "I miss Allison."

"Dude I know you miss her. But what can you do?" Stiles replied "I mean she's gone maybe forever,"

"NOT HELPING STILES!" I snapped as Stiles looked at me and said "sorry, just I don't know what to say I mean you can't just hop on a plain and go look for her."

"Actually maybe I can. Stiles did you hear anything just before we left the dance about where Allison was going?"

"No I was too buzzy making out with Lydia."

"Wait you where WHAT?"

"Yeah that's right, I made out with Lydia where an item now." Stiles said as he closed his eyes and started to smile. "Yep Lydia is mine and I am now the happiest guy or in this case werewolf in the world."

"I'm sure you are. Now did you or did you not hear anything about where Allison was going?"

"Sorry I didn't hear anything." Suddenly the phone rang and I could hear my mom on the other end. "Hello? Oh hi, yeah he's here. Scott?" my mom called as I replied "yeah?" "Someone's on the phone for you." But before I could ask her who it was I raced over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Scott?"

"Lydia?" I asked in a confused voice "is that you?"

"Yeah it's me look I just wanted to let you know that Allison just called."

"Allison?!" I asked as my heart skipped a beat. "You mean she called you? Where is she?"

"She's staying with someone called the Quartermans in Port Charles wherever that is."

"I know exactly where that is!" Stiles replied as he jumped onto my computer. "Lydia are you sure that's where Allison is at?"

"Positive besides I don't want to hear let alone see my best friend in pain."

"She's in pain? It's probably because of me." I said as Lydia replied "well sort of only she told me she can't stop calling your name." and before Lydia could say anything Stiles said "I found it! Map Quest is my new best friend well besides you," "What does it say?" I asked as Stiles added "it says that Allison is in Port Charles Main." And with that I told Lydia "send Allison a message." "What message?" she asked as I replied "tell her I'm coming."

Chapter 6 (Allison)

By the time I woke up in the morning I had a strange feeling that I was still in Beckon Hills and that Scott was laying right next to me. But as soon as my eyes adjusted all hope drained out of me as I came to realize that I wasn't in Beckon Hills anymore, and that everything that had happened, happened, first with my families dark secret of being werewolf hunters, and second discovering that the one I love is a werewolf.


End file.
